Für Rukia
by Rustsuny Rukia-chan
Summary: Quatro novatos que se destacam dos demais alunos aparecem no colegio em que Rukia, Lisa, Nemu e Tatsuki estudam. Os quatro parecem apresentar algo diferente dos demais, mas seria isso apenas imaginação?  Péssima com summarys, sorry.
1. Prólogo

**~Für Rukia~**

**Prólogo - Anjo**

_Corria. Suas pernas não agüentavam mais. Os corredores eram todos iguais; Largos, revestidos de pedras rústicas, com pequenas janelas no topo, que deixavam passar os fracos raios lunares. _

_Os únicos sons perceptíveis para seu pequeno corpo infantil eram sua própria respiração e seus curtos e apressados passos._

_-Papai! – Sua voz saiu esganiçada, seus ouvidos procurando localizar alguma outra voz.._

_Mais uma vez, dobrou à direita. E o corredor parecia igual a todos os outros._

_Tropeçou na barra de babados do seu longo vestido rosa claro, seu corpo cansado tombando no chão. Seu rosto pálido estava encostado no piso frio._

_-Papai... – Tentou falar, em um fio de voz._

_Permaneceu na posição em que se encontrava, inspirando profundamente para recuperar o fôlego._

_E então, um toque._

_Um som doce e suave, seguido por outro, outro, e logo formando uma bela melodia._

_Levantou-se desajeitada, procurando seguir o som._

_Andou mais alguns metros, percorrendo os corredores que pareciam familiares, mas dessa vez, estava com uma estranha calma. _

_Visualizou uma bela porta de madeira, com belos detalhes dourados – Provavelmente ouro – e que possuía pelo menos quatro vezes seu tamanho._

_Empurrou, com dificuldade, um dos lados. Formou, então, uma abertura de alguns centímetros, por onde passou a cabeça._

_O cômodo era amplo e pouco, porém suficientemente iluminado. As janelas enormes ocupavam toda a alta parede à sua frente, iluminando o local com a luz da Lua Cheia e dando uma bela vista para um enorme jardim. As paredes na cor salmão, combinadas com as belas cortinas beges, davam um toque aconchegante._

_No canto da sala, pôde ver um grande piano negro, sua presença onipotente chegando a intimidar a pequena criança._

_E, tocando o piano, havia um pequeno garoto, provavelmente com a mesma idade que a sua. Ou melhor, ele não estava apenas tocando um piano. Seus dedos deslizavam pelas teclas como se já conhecessem o caminho; Não se intimidavam com o grande monstro obscuro, mas sim, tentavam acalmá-lo com um doce carinho._

_O garoto possuía cabelos loiros, quase brancos, e seus fios lisos eram espetados. Vestia um terno preto e impecável, que contrastava com seus cabelos claros; Sua aparência chegava a ser angelical._

_A intrusa passou alguns minutos observando o belo cenário, deslumbrada. Acordou de seu mundo apenas ao ouvir o silêncio._

_Sorriu e bateu as pequenas mãos pálidas, uma palma contra a outra, o que fez o menino virar-se em um susto._

_-Que bela música. – Falou, ainda com um sorriso gentil. – Você toca bem!_

_-Obrigado. – Murmurou o garoto, o rosto corando de vergonha._

_Deu mais alguns passos, aproximando-se do loiro._

_-Quer tocar? – Perguntou o estranho, agora com um sorriso doce._

_A garota hesitou, olhando o enorme monstro._

_-Vem, vem tocar! – Ele repetiu o convite, agora esticando a mão para a bela dama. Ela segurou a mão, aceitando, e sentou-se ao seu lado._

_-Que música era essa que você estava tocando? – A garota perguntou, seus cabelos curtos balançando com um movimento de sua cabeça._

_-Für Elise! – Respondeu o loiro. – Ou Pour Elise, os dois nomes estão corretos. Significa "Para Elise". – Um sorriso deslumbrante tomou conta do rosto do anjo, ao mostrar seu conhecimento._

_-Aah, então essa Elise ganhou essa música tão linda só pra ela? – Os olhos da morena brilharam. – Que sorte!_

_-Na verdade, não. Essa música foi criada para Therese, só que para não confundir com outra música, "Für Teresa", e para não expor a tal Therese, Beethoven colocou o nome Elise. – Ele ficou sério momentaneamente, pensativo. – Pelo menos, essa é uma das teorias que existem, e a que eu mais confio. – A garota pareceu desapontada com a história, e o pequeno anjo pareceu perceber. – Ah, mas, se quiser, eu faço uma para você! – O sorriso voltou, ainda mais belo, e a menina retribuiu igualmente. – Qual seu nome?_

_-Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia! – Respondeu a garota. – E o seu?_

_-Então, eu vou fazer uma Für Rukia! – Falou, animado. – Ah, meu nome? Eu me chamo..._

Acordou com o som incessante do despertador, jogando-o na parede em seguida. Sentou-se e coçou os olhos, com sono.

"Mas que merda. Por que ultimamente eu tenho tido esse sonho? E eu nunca consigo lembrar do nome do menino, ou sou interrompida antes de ouvi-lo...".

Desistiu de pensar ao ver que já estava atrasada. Pulou para fora da cama, e correu para se arrumar.

"Mas que aquele menino parecia um anjo... Sim, ele parecia".


	2. Capítulo 1: Rostos novos

**Capítulo um – Rostos novos**

_-Rukia's POV-_

-Bom dia. – Exclamei, sem ânimo algum, enquanto engolia o meu café da manhã.

-Está atrasada novamente, Rukia? – Perguntou-me polidamente um homem alto, seus cabelos negros como a noite caíam pelos ombros, eram lisos e havia três presilhas que separavam três mechas, no rosto. Sua pele era pálida como se estivesse morto, e sua frieza poderia ser comparada com a de um.

Meu pai.

Ele trabalha com o mercado de ações japonês, por isso, temos uma vida fácil.

-Sim. – Afirmei, e fui correndo até o banheiro mais próximo para escovar meus dentes.

Na saída de casa, calcei meus sapatos, e um empregado entregou-me minha maleta para a escola.

-Obrigada. – Agradeci, apesar de sequer saber seu nome, e ele se curvou.

Corri até o portão, e lá estava o motorista, James. Ele é grande, corpulento, careca e sabe fazer cara de mau; Daria um bom guarda-costas, porém, prefere deixar esse trabalho para Lorenzo e Carlo.

-Bom dia, senhorita. – Falou James com seu sotaque americano, e abriu a porta traseira da BMW negra para mim.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Hey, ela parece rica. Então por que não anda de limusine?". O fato é que eu não gosto de chamar (tanta) atenção, então prefiro um carro um pouco mais "comum".

Como sempre, passamos o caminho todo em silêncio. Eu adoro James, pois somos amigos sem a necessidade de muitas palavras.

E como sempre, ele parou o carro na entrada do colégio.

-Tenha um dia produtivo, senhorita. – falou James com sua voz grossa.

-Obrigada, James. – Agradeci e saí do carro.

Como nos últimos dias, quando cheguei já havia muitas pessoas na escola. Ultimamente, eu estava me atrasando por causa daquele sonho.

Andei pelos corredores sem a menor pressa, enquanto via os alunos animados passarem conversando em grupinhos.

Abri a porta da sala, sem ânimo algum. Visualizei todo o local.

Os mesmos rostos, as mesmas vozes. Será que ninguém cansa disso?

-Bom dia, Rukia-chan! – Uma ruivinha veio em minha direção. Seu nome é Orihime, ela é alta, bonita e peituda. Seus longos cabelos sedosos são invejáveis e em um tom ruivo alaranjado que ela diz ser natural.

-Bom dia, Orihime. – Falei, sorrindo pequenamente. Cumprimentei meus outros amigos, que no momento não valem a pena mencionar, e sentei-me em minha banca isolada.

Eu não sei o motivo, mas não possuo vizinho nem nos lados, nem na frente ou atrás. Mas não que eu me importe; É bom porque fica menos barulho perto de mim.

Ouvi o sinal tocar; todos os alunos sentaram-se.

Em alguns segundos, a professora abriu a porta com um estrondo.

-Bom dia, crianças! – Seu sorriso irônico já era comum. Em pouco tempo, iria se desfazer. – Hoje, para o meu desprazer, chegaram alguns punks para estudarem com vocês. Por favor, não se metam com eles, não quero escândalos incluindo o nome da escola, okay? – Falou animada, um sorriso falso em seu rosto.

Em uma escola particular normal, uma professora dessas já teria sido demitida, mas a minha escola não é muito comum. Todos os alunos eram de classe média alta para cima, por exemplo.

Os cochichos começaram já pelo comentário da professora.

-Entrem! – Ela falou, e a porta se abriu, revelando alguns garotos, que entraram em fila.

Todos eram altos (exceto um), belos, de físico perfeito, seus cabelos eram estranhos, e estavam com as mãos nos bolsos.

Essas eram as semelhanças entre os quatro homens lindos que entraram pela sala.

O primeiro, o mais chamativo de todos, era o segundo mais alto. Seus cabelos eram azul claro, espetados e relativamente penteados. Seu olhar possuía uma beleza cruel, e na borda de seus olhos azuis, haviam marcas esverdeadas – Eu não sabia se eram tatuagens ou sombra de olho, mesmo. Mais parecia tatuagem. Seu rosto era bonito e afilado.

O segundo, o mais alto, possuía cabelos vermelho-fogo presos em um rabo-de-cavalo muito alto; Seus cabelos ficavam espetados, não entendi como, já que os fios eram longos. Seu rosto era afilado e bonito como o do primeiro, e seus olhos demonstravam tédio. No lugar de sobrancelhas, haviam tatuagens escuras, e iam por toda a testa.

O terceiro, mais baixo do que os primeiros, porém ainda alto, possuía cabelos também espetados, porém mais curtos do que os dos anteriores; Seus cabelos eram laranja e completamente desarrumados, seus olhos belos castanhos demonstravam tédio e desinteresse. Em seu pescoço, uma grossa corrente prateada chamava atenção.

O último, como contraste, era muito pequeno; Chegava a ser menor do que eu, e olha que eu tenho 1,44 m de altura. Entretanto, não parecia se importar com isso; Seus olhos verdes demonstravam superioridade e desprezo. Seus cabelos eram brancos como a neve, também espetados, maiores do que os do de cabelo azul e do que o de cabelo laranja, porém menores do que os de cabelo vermelho. Poderia ser confundido com uma criança, se não fosse sua expressão.

-Ei, sensei. – Chamou o de cabelos brancos, sua voz calma e fria, seu olhar penetrante exatamente nos olhos da professora. – Por favor, gostaria que não verbalizasse seus comentários pessoais, pois isso pode conduzir o pensamento de nossos colegas e fazê-los ter uma imagem errônea sobre nós. – Falou, a voz suave como uma melodia, quase inumana, a calma contrastando com o olhar que chegava a ser assustador.

-S-Sim, perdão. – Falou a mulher, e pela primeira vez na vida, eu vi que ela parecia assustada com algo. – Por favor, apresentem-se.

-Meu nome é Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. – Falou o de cabelos azulados, apontando o próprio peito com o dedão, um sorriso que chegava a ser sádico em seu belo rosto. – Prazer em conhecê-_las_. – Piscou, e percebi vários murmúrios e suspiros das garotas.

-Eu sou Abarai Renji. Prazer em conhecê-los. – Resmungou o de cabelos vermelhos, inclinando o próprio quadril para frente, ainda com as mãos no bolso, em um ato de desleixo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Prazer. – Falou o de cabelos laranjas, com as mãos atrás de cabeça.

-Hitsugaya Toushirou. Não sinto prazer algum em conhecê-los. – Falou o de cabelos brancos, seu olhar de gelo encarando cada um dos alunos.

Após isso, a sala passou alguns minutos parecendo congelada. Até que a professora pigarreou.

-Então, por favor, sentem-se naqueles lugares livres ali. – Apontou para as cadeiras ao meu redor. Os garotos concordaram, e vieram em minha direção.

Por onde passavam, os alunos se encolhiam.

Grimmjow, ao passar por mim, parou. Encarou-me curioso por alguns segundos e sorriu de seu modo sádico. Eu apenas encarei-o, o que fez o sorriso aumentar. Sentou-se atrás de mim.

A propósito, eu não sei o porquê de eu ter todas as cadeiras ao meu redor vazias... Sempre estranhei isso. Mas não importa.

Abarai apenas me encarou entediado, e sentou ao meu lado direito, virando-se para frente em seguida.

Kurosaki apenas me olhou por alguns segundos, e seu olhar desviou em seguida. Parecia ser o que menos gostava de confusão. Sentou-se do meu lado esquerdo.

Hitsugaya encarou-me por vários segundos, como se estivesse estudando meu rosto, e eu retribuí o olhar frio. No final, fez uma cara enojada, e sentou-se à minha frente.

Não entendi.

Qual o problema deles?

O que eu tinha feito, para que aquele anão me olhasse com tanto desprezo?

Deixei isso para lá, e voltei a prestar atenção na aula.

Esse seria um longo dia, disso eu tinha certeza.


	3. Capítulo 2: Interrogatório

**Capítulo dois - Interrogatório**

-Rukia's POV-

_-Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia! – Respondeu a garota. – E o seu?_

_-Então, eu vou fazer uma Für Rukia! - Falou, animado._

-Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan! – Abri um pouco os olhos, e vi um rosto delicado e feminino me observando. – Vamos almoçar no telhado? – Perguntou a ruivinha, interrompendo meu sonho.

-Ahn? – Pisquei algumas vezes, e só então percebi que estava com a cabeça apoiada em meus braços, cruzados sobre a carteira. - Ah, sim, claro! – Levantei-me, desajeitada, e acompanhei minhas amigas.

Chegamos ao topo do prédio. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que ele não estava vazio.

Os quatro novatos lá estavam.

Grimmjow estava deitado, todo espichado, com a cabeça sobre as mãos; Kurosaki e Abarai conversavam – ou discutiam – sobre algo, apoiados na grade; e Hitsugaya estava apoiado de costas na grade, também em pé, enquanto mexia em seu celular.

Hesitei por alguns instantes quando eles se viraram para nos ver. Achei que fossem fazer algo, ou soltar algum comentário idiota, mas apenas voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

Eu e as meninas sentamos ali mesmo, perto da porta, enquanto eles estavam do outro lado do local.

-Hey, eles são lindos, não são? – Perguntou Chizuru, uma amiga minha. Seus cabelos são da cor dos do Abarai, porém na altura dos ombros e com as pontas arrebitadas. Ela usa um óculos também vermelho, e é tarada.

-Sim, são. – Concordou Lisa, séria e monossilábica como sempre. Lisa é muito bela, seus cabelos longos e negros presos em duas tranças. Usa óculos parecidos com os de Chizuru, é reservada e estudiosa. Sua beleza é, em parte, por sua expressão serena. Ou pelo menos, eu acho.

-O mais gato é o de cabelos vermelhos! – Falou Chizuru, rindo.

-Não, com certeza não. – Falou Rangiku. Ela é alta, ruiva (mas seus cabelos são meio loiros), os cabelos em belas ondas caindo até seus seios fartos. – O mais belo com certeza é o de cabelos brancos! Olha o olhar dele, que lindo!

-Nunca! – Falou Tatsuki. Tatsuki possui cabelos negros relativamente curtos e espetados. É bela como Chizuru, mas não acho que seja tanto quanto Lisa e Rangiku.

-Aah, mas o que será que logo quatro caras tão lindos vieram fazer aqui no nosso colégio? – Perguntou Rangiku, curiosa.

-Por que nós não perguntamos a eles? – perguntou Orihime, animada e levemente corada.

-Não acho que devamos. – Falou Nemu, pela primeira vez no dia. Nemu possui belos cabelos negros em um tom levemente arroxeado, é calma e na maioria das vezes, calada. Por isso, nunca é notada por ninguém. Não que eu ache que ela se importa.

-Realmente. – Falei. – Deixem eles quietos. Já não basta serem novatos e não conhecerem ninguém, ainda vamos importunar?

-Exatamente! Esse é o ponto, Rukia-chan! – Orihime sorriu. – Por eles não conhecerem ninguém, devemos mostrar a escola a eles! Podemos nos tornar amigos!

-Não sei, não... – Lisa parecia pensativa.

-Ah, vamos! – Chizuru falou, muito animada. – Por favor! – Seus olhos de "cachorrinho que caiu da mudança" acabaram nos fazendo ceder.

Aproximamo-nos deles, que apenas levantaram os olhares em nossa direção.

-Err... – Orihime se pronunciou primeiro. – Olá, meninos... Será que nós poderíamos almoçar com vocês?

Eles trocaram olhares.

-Claro. – Falou Grimmjow, sorrindo de seu modo assustador. Sentou-se e deu espaço para que nós nos sentássemos em uma roda. Os outros três também se sentaram.

-Eu sou Matsumoto Rangiku. Prazer em conhecê-los! – Ela sorriu sensualmente, mas eu sei que não foi proposital. Rangiku é sensual naturalmente.

-Yadomaru Lisa. – Ela sequer tirou os olhos do livro que lia. – Presidente do clube de leitura.

-Kuchiki Rukia. – Falei, sem sorriso algum. – Não participo de clube algum.

-Inoue Orihime! – Ela corou quando os garotos olharam-na. – Aah... Sou do clube de costura. Prazer em conhecê-los!

-Honsho Chizuru! – Chizuru sorriu animada, como sempre. – Clube do chá. Prazer!

-Arisawa Tatsuki. – Ela levantou o braço, em um ato que demonstra força. – Presidente do clube de luta. – Sorriu confiante.

Todos olharam para Nemu.

-Kurotsuchi Nemu. Prazer em conhecê-los. Clube de ciências médicas. – Sim, no nosso colégio há até clube de ciências médicas.

-Então... Por que vocês vieram para nosso colégio? – Perguntou Chizuru, sua expressão curiosa.

-Porque esse é o melhor colégio da região. – Respondeu Hitsugaya.

-Mas vocês vieram no meio do semestre, e logo os quatro de uma vez. Por acaso são parentes? – Perguntou Lisa, sempre séria.

Novamente, quem respondeu foi o baixinho.

-Eu resolvi me mudar para essa região. Grimmjow e eu somos muito amigos, então ele veio também. Por falta do que fazer na nossa cidade anterior, Renji resolveu vir também, e Ichigo, por ser seu melhor amigo – Percebi o de cabelos laranja estreitar o olhar com a afirmação -, veio junto.

-E de onde vocês vieram? – Perguntou Rangiku.

-Eu vim de Sapporo, Hokkaido. – Falou Abarai, sem expressão.

-Yokohama, Kanagawa. – Grimmjow sorriu mais uma vez.

-Kyoto. – Hitsugaya manteve sua expressão gelada.

-Osaka. – Kurosaki respondeu, a contragosto.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-E como assim, vocês eram melhores amigos, morando em estados diferentes? – Perguntei, cética. Aquela história estava estranha.

-Nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças. Nascemos em regiões diferentes, mas por causa dos trabalhos de nossos pais acabamos todos indo morar em Kanagawa. Exceto Grimmjow, claro. – Certo. Por que só Hitsugaya responde as perguntas?

Ficamos conversando até o sinal tocar. Ou melhor, as meninas fizeram praticamente um interrogatório sobre a vida em outros estados e coisas assim.

Eu não sei as outras, mas senti mentira nessa história que o branquelo contou.

E que eu vou descobrir a verdade... Ah, eu vou.

* * *

-E então, o que vocês acham? – Perguntou o garoto de cabelos brancos, enquanto olhava pela janela.

-Eu acho que é a de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis, Kuchiki. – Falou outro, esparramado pelo chão. – Ela é reservada, mas parece ter personalidade. Acho que é perfeita para uma garota criada por _ele._

-Claro que não, é a de cabelos longos e presos em tranças, a Yadomaru. – Rebateu o que jogava em um Play Station 3, sem tirar os olhos da TV. – Ela é inteligente e estudiosa, deve ser a filha dele.

-Deixem de idiotice. É claro que é a de cabelos curtos e espetados, que sabe lutar, Arisawa. – Rebateu o outro, enquanto passava um pano em um instrumento dourado e delicado, muito grande. – Filha dele, deve saber lutar.

-Exatamente o contrário, eu acho. – Comentou o primeiro, ainda olhando pela janela. – Deve ser aquela mais quieta, que quase nada falou, Kurotsuchi. Afinal, ele deve tê-la ensinado a ser muito obediente e quieta, para que não se metesse em seus negócios.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som que saía da enorme TV de plasma.

-Então façamos o seguinte. – Propôs o que limpava o instrumento. – Cada um investiga uma. Vamos nos tornar amigos, e quem achá-la, avisa aos outros. Que acham?

-Hmn... Pela primeira vez na vida, acho que vou concordar. Ótima idéia, _ Renji_! – Falou o que estava deitado, soltando um riso abafado por uma almofada.

-Já falei para não me chamar desse modo, _ Kurosaki._ – Reclamou o ruivo, com um tom de voz beirando à ameaça.

-Ei, sem brigas. – O mais baixo interveio, saindo de perto da janela. – Então vamos fazer desse modo que Renji propôs. – O ruivo fez menção de reclamar, e o de cabelos brancos colocou a mão na sua frente, calando-o. – Acostume-se com esse nome. A partir de agora, essas são suas identidades, e vocês têm que parecer convincentes. – Todos assentiram. – Então, cada um se torna amigo de uma; se necessário, seduzam-nas, e não se esqueçam de prestar atenção em cada detalhe. – Estreitou o olhar. – Lembrem-se que temos o prazo de um mês, não percam tempo.

-Posso brincar com a Yadomaru? – Perguntou o que jogava, rindo sadicamente em seguida.

O que parecia ser o líder suspirou.

-Pode, Grimmjow. Mas sem derramar sangue, entendeu? – Avisou.

-Relaxa, _Shirou-kun_. – Riu novamente. – Eu não vou brincar fisicamente com ela... O psicológico é o melhor. E ela parece ser difícil. Mas quem sabe, ela não me faça desejar brincar um pouquinho com o corpo... – Riu novamente, dessa vez ainda mais sádico.

-Ei. – A voz de Hitsugaya saiu mais fria e ameaçadora. – Sem ferir inocentes. Só vai poder "brincar" – frisou a palavra, com uma expressão de nojo. – se ela for quem procuramos. Entendeu?

O de cabelos azuis suspirou.

-Ah, tá certo... Que chato. – Resmungou.

-Então é isso. Amanhã, comecem, entendido? – Concluiu o líder.

-Sim. – Todos concordaram, e voltaram às suas atividades.


	4. Capítulo 3: Iniciação

**Capítulo três – Iniciação**

Sentiu os raios solares em seu rosto, acordando-o. O dia amanhecera ensolarado, como sempre acontecia naquele lugar.

"Sol idiota", foi o primeiro pensamento que se passou pela cabeça do garoto, e levantou-se.

"É hoje", o segundo pensamento, e foi se arrumar. "Hmn... Que tal a 'tática do tropeço'? Junto com a 'vista'... É, acho que dá".

* * *

A escola estava silenciosa. Pela primeira vez em dias, chegara cedo.

"Finalmente".

Entrou na sala, achando que essa estaria vazia; entretanto, pôde visualizar uma bela cena.

Um garoto alto, forte, estava apoiado na janela, observando a vista. Ele pareceu perceber a presença da garota, e virou-se.

No exato momento em que se virou, um forte vento passou pela janela, balançando seus curtos cabelos alaranjados. Ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante, seus olhos castanhos brilhando, nem parecia a mesma pessoa que conhecera no dia anterior.

-Bom dia. – Ele falou, se aproximando, e a baixinha perdeu momentaneamente a fala.

-B-Bom dia. – Gaguejou, desviando o olhar para o chão, e colocou sua maleta em sua banca.

-Me desculpe por ontem. Eu estava com alguns... problemas, por isso estava tão ridiculamente mal-humorado. – Ele falou, sua voz doce e suave soando como música aos ouvidos da pequena, o corpo grande aproximando-se cada vez mais, inclinando-se sobre ela.

-Sem problemas... – Murmurou, atordoada, dando um passo para trás, e acabou tropeçando na cadeira. Percebeu que seu corpo caía para trás, mas antes que sentisse o tombo, dois braços fortes seguraram-na.

-Cuidado para não cair. – Falou o ruivo, com um belo sorriso, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do de Rukia.

-T-Tá... – Seus olhos estavam arregalados, surpresa, o rosto fervendo. – Obrigada, Kurosaki-san.

-Pode me chamar de Ichigo. – Ele sorriu novamente. - Seu nome é Kuchiki Rukia, né? – O ruivo soltou-a, e deu dois passos para trás, distanciando-se, ao perceber que ela parecia pouco à vontade. Entretanto, continuava com o sorriso belo.

-Sim, mas pode me chamar de Rukia. – Olhou-o nos olhos e se amaldiçoou por tal ação. Os belos olhos castanhos eram hipnotizantes.

-Certo, Rukia. – "Maldito sorriso, malditos olhos, maldita beleza...", era tudo que se passava pela cabeça da garota.

No mesmo instante, ouviram a porta da sala se abrir, e distanciaram-se. Logo, a sala se encheu, e várias vozes ocupavam o espaço.

* * *

Acordou com os raios do sol em seu rosto e o som incessante de um despertador. Fez uma careta, jogando a origem do barulho na parede. Odiava ser acordado.

Levantou-se e se espreguiçou, bocejando.

"Ah... É hoje. Que saco", pensou, e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho.

Enquanto passava o shampoo em seu cabelo, pensava em como faria para se tornar _amiguinho_ da garota.

"Hmn.. Bah, melhor a mais simples. Faça-a tropeçar acidentalmente".

* * *

Saiu de casa cedo, como de costume. Pegou um livro de sua bolsa e foi andando enquanto lia.

Conhecia o caminho de cabeça, não precisava sequer olhar. E como morava perto da escola, não precisava de carro.

Caminhava lentamente, enquanto sentia a brisa fresca do começo da manhã.

De repente, sentiu seu pé topar em algo que não deveria estar no caminho. Iria direto ao chão, se alguém não tivesse lhe segurado.

"Espera. Alguém?"

-Hey, cuidado... – Uma voz grave e doce soou.

A garota levantou o olhar, querendo saber quem era, e viu um belo rosto masculino, envolto por cabelos azul claro. Os olhos azuis penetrantes olhavam em seus olhos, e seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir sua respiração.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda, mas já pode me soltar. – Falou a morena, séria.

O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso, e soltou-a.

-De nada. Yadomaru Lisa, não? – Ela assentiu. – Por que está indo para a escola tão cedo? – Ele ficou em sua postura ereta, ficando assim vários centímetros mais alto do que ela.

-Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. – Respondeu Lisa, fechando o livro e guardando em sua bolsa.

O garoto riu baixinho.

-Realmente. Eu estou apenas fazendo um passeio matinal. – Sorriu, e apesar de gentil, seu sorriso ainda tinha uma pontada de crueldade.

-Hmn. Posso dizer o mesmo. Gosto de chegar cedo. – Comentou a garota de óculos, enquanto olhava distraidamente para frente.

-Oh... Você pretende se formar em quê, Yadomaru-san? – Perguntou o de cabelos azulados, com uma expressão de interesse.

A garota fez uma expressão desconfiada.

-Por que você quer saber?

-Ah, nada demais! Eu só não me decidi ainda em que irei trabalhar, por isso estou querendo saber a opinião dos outros.

-Hmn... – Ela passou um tempo pensativa. – Acho que vou formar uma livraria.

Grimmjow mais uma vez levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Uma livraria? Legal! Você gosta mesmo de livros, não é? – Sorriu empolgado, dessa vez um sorriso relativamente doce.

-Sim, eu adoro livros. – Lisa não moveu sequer um músculo, permaneceu séria. – São bons para afastar o tédio.

-Eu não gosto tanto de ler. – Comentou o garoto. – Prefiro jogar.

-Jogar o quê? – A de tranças perguntou, mas não parecia muito interessada.

-Qualquer coisa. – Ele riu baixinho. – Qualquer jogo para mim está bom. Cartas, Play Station, uma partida de futebol, qualquer coisa que eu possa competir ou ganhar.

Dessa vez, foi vez da garota levantar as sobrancelhas. Minimamente, mas o fez.

-Você é bem competitivo, hein?

-Sim, sou. Não vejo lógica em jogar para perder. Se quer apenas se divertir, jogue sozinho. – Colocou os dois braços trás da cabeça, olhando para o céu em seguida.

-É um ponto de vista. – Falou Lisa, baixinho, também olhando o céu.

E então, seguiram em silêncio até a entrada da sala, onde cada um foi para sua carteira.

* * *

Acordou com os raios solares em seu rosto. Fechou a cortina e voltou a dormir.

Em alguns minutos, pôde ouvir alguém bater na porta.

-Renji, 10 minutos para se arrumar para a escola. – A voz de Hitsugaya soou rígida.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, pulando da cama em seguida.

"Merda, esqueci que agora tenho que acordar cedo!", correu para o banheiro.

Enquanto penteava os longos cabelos, escovava os dentes.

"E... Ah, tenho que dar um jeito hoje. Qual técnica...? Ela é viciada em lutas... Então, uma simples conversa sobre isso ajudará. Ah, não, surpreendê-la seria melhor".

* * *

Saiu de casa relativamente tarde. Olhou no relógio. Doze minutos para o toque.

Suspirou.

"Prepara... Um... Dois... Três."

Pegou sua maleta e saiu correndo. A escola era relativamente longe, mas correndo, conseguiria chegar em dez minutos.

Entretanto, quando ainda haviam se passado três minutos, percebeu uma sombra grande e corpulenta ao seu lado. Virou-se rápido, preparando-se para atacar, quando percebeu que era um dos novatos.

-Oi. – Falou ele, sorrindo.

A garota estreitou o olhar.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ela, sem diminuir o ritmo.

-Correndo! – Ele respondeu, cínico. – Por que você está correndo, Arisawa? – Perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

-Posso perguntar o mesmo, Abarai. – Ela respondeu, seca.

-É, mas considerando que eu perguntei primeiro, acho que seria mais educado você responder primeiro.

A morena suspirou.

-Estou correndo para não chegar atrasada. E você?

-Eu lhe vi correndo, resolvi acompanhar. Que tal competirmos, quem chega primeiro?

-Só se for uma aposta. – Ela sorriu, confiante.

-Certo. Se você perder, vai almoçar comigo. – Ele sorriu gentilmente, desconcertando-a.

-Tá. Se eu ganhar, você não enche mais meu saco, okay? – Tatsuki fulminou-o com o olhar.

Abarai soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

-Certo! Vamos? – Ela assentiu. – Um, dois... Três!

Tatsuki colocou mais força em suas pernas, aumentando a velocidade. Passou o ruivo rapidamente.

No entanto, em poucos segundos, os cabelos de fogo já estavam vários metros à sua frente.

"Mas o quê...?". Tentou acelerar, porém não conseguiu alcançá-lo.

Chegaram à escola e pararam, atraindo olhares.

O ruivo soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

-Ora, parece que vai ter que almoçar comigo, Arisawa! – Ele ria, seu sorriso branco espalhado por sua face.

Era uma visão bela, a expressão calma e gentil dele chegava a ser infantil.

-Depois iremos mais uma vez, Abarai. Não irei perder mais uma vez para você. – Ofegou Tatsuki, suando. – Sabe lutar?

-Pode me chamar de Renji. – Ele aproximou-se dela, evidenciando a enorme diferença entre suas alturas. – E sim, eu sei lutar. Por que, quer perder também em luta? – Riu mais uma vez.

A garota bufou.

-Eu não vou perder.

-Certo, veremos. Agora vamos para a sala, já vai começar. – O garoto virou-se de costas e logo Tatsuki estava ao seu lado.

* * *

Observou o sol surgindo no horizonte. Acordara cedo, preocupado.

Tinham apenas um mês, entretanto, ele gostava de concluir as missões antes do tempo.

"Tenho que encontrá-la... Qual será?".

Saiu de perto da janela, para arrumar-se para o colégio.

"Como farei para me aproximar dela...? Não parece ser do tipo que gosta de conversa...".

* * *

Chegou na escola relativamente cedo. Olhou para o céu. O sol estava lindo; Não estava muito quente, e essa manhã possuía uma brisa fresca e confortante.

Olhou para as árvores. Belos pássaros azulados estavam nela; Junto deles, algo branco...

Não conseguiu identificar o que era. Aproximou-se lentamente, e percebeu que era um garoto.

Parecia estar dormindo; Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua expressão tranqüila. Estava em cima de um galho mais grosso, as costas encostadas no tronco.

A garota passou alguns segundos olhando, e resolveu ir embora.

-Ei. – A voz era grave e máscula, fria e cruel; porém, de alguma maneira, bela.

A garota virou-se novamente para o garoto de cabelos brancos, que agora estava com um dos olhos abertos, observando-a.

-Pois não? – Perguntou com sua voz doce e educada.

O garoto pulou, aparecendo à sua frente.

-Kurotsuchi Nemu, não é? – Os olhos de esmeralda pareciam querer congelar tudo à sua volta.

-Sim, esse é meu nome. – Ela afirmou, seu tom de voz baixo e educado. Olhava-o sem emoções, de cima para baixo. – Hitsugaya Toushirou?

Num ato inesperado, o baixinho sorriu.

-Que bom que lembra meu nome! – Seu sorriso gentil e seu olhar calmo faziam-no parecer outra pessoa.

Nemu assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sem expressão.

-Vamos para a sala? Daqui a alguns minutos o sinal tocará. – A garota falou baixo.

-Vamos. – Concordou o garoto, e seguiram em silêncio até a sala de aula.


	5. Capítulo 4: Kuchiki, primeira análise

**Capítulo quatro – Kuchiki, primeira análise.**

-Ichigo's POV-

Eu tamborilava na superfície da mesa, um batuque sem sentido, enquanto olhava pela janela ao meu lado. Não que eu estivesse realmente vendo algo – minha mente estava em outro lugar.

Estava no futuro, mais precisamente, na hora do almoço.

O que eu faria para descobrir se ela era a _ela _que queríamos?

Não bastaria seduzi-la. Seduzi-la me daria prazer, mas não acrescentaria em nada à missão.

Então, refiz as possíveis características _dela._

• Séria – Isso com certeza ela era;

• Disposta a correr riscos – Talvez;

• Obediente, como Toushiro dissera;

• Sabe o básico de auto-defesa, como Renji dissera;

• Inteligente, como Grimm dissera – Parecia ser;

• Não possui grandes planos para o futuro;

•O pai possui um trabalho misterioso ou incerto.

É, acho que são características suficientes, por enquanto.

Ouvi o toque que significava horário de almoço. Vários alunos levantaram-se, alvoroçados.

Kuchiki Rukia não foi um deles.

Levantei-me para falar com ela, no mesmo instante em que uma de suas amigas se aproximava. Eu não tinha muito tempo, então resolvi ser direto.

–Kuchiki, será que poderíamos almoçar juntos? – Perguntei em um tom de voz gentil, um sorriso falso em meu rosto. Entretanto, eu sabia que ninguém era capaz de captar a falsidade.

Eu sou um mentiroso perfeito, profissional.

A garota me olhou curiosa, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

–Claro, por que não? – Observei-a se levantar e, nesse exato momento, Inoue chegou.

–Rukia-chan, vamos almoçar? – A ruiva sorria, tão meiga, tão inofensiva que chegava a me irritar.

–Desculpa, Orihime. – Percebi que Kuchiki mentia, suas desculpas não eram sinceras. Sim, eu consigo detectar uma mentira com facilidade. – Eu vou almoçar com Kuros... Ichigo, hoje. – Ela mesma se corrigiu, lembrando que eu pedira que ela me chamasse pelo nome.

A mais alta hesitou, seu rosto corando quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Ignorei esse fato, meu alvo agora era a baixinha.

Fomos juntos até o grande pátio, que possuía uma bela fonte, e sentamos embaixo de uma árvore. Enquanto andávamos, os alunos olhavam, apontavam e cochichavam.

–Parece que você chama atenção. – Falou Kuchiki, com desinteresse.

–É... – Ri sem graça. – Já me acostumei com isso. Meu cabelo não é muito comum, não é?

Ah, máscara perfeita.

–Então por que continua pintando? – Ela olhou-me intrigada, seus olhos com um pouco de reprovação.

–Eu não pinto. É natural. – Declarei de imediato.

–Pff... – A garota soltou uma risada gostosa. – Tá, mas não acha uma enorme coincidência quatro alunos novos serem amigos e todos com cabelos de cores estranhas e com os fios espetados? Isso sem falar das tatuagens; Todos vocês possuem pelo menos uma. – Ela sorriu sarcástica. – Devo avisar que aquele papo de "melhores amigos de infância" não colou.

–Não possuímos todos tatuagens! – Defendi, com um tom de voz levemente ofendido. – Só Renji e Grimm!

Kuchiki olhou-me cética, abrindo seu obento em seguida.

–Não, você e Hitsugaya também têm. – Ela pegou os hashis, e começou a comer.

–Onde? – Meu tom descrente pareceu diverti-la.

–Você possui no peito, perto do pescoço. O baixinho tem uma no braço, que possivelmente vai até o ombro.

Tenho que admitir. Boa observadora.

Mas não podia admitir para ela. Não ainda.

–Não, não temos. – Declarei, confiante. A melhor mentira é aquela que convence até você mesmo. Ela olhou-me confusa, parando de comer.

–Mas eu tenho certeza que vi! – Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas em uma só linha.

–Pode ter certeza, Kuchik- - Não terminei a frase, fui interrompido.

–Meu nome é Rukia. – Ela falou, gélida. Parecia irritada por estar (teoricamente) enganada.

–Certo. Rukia, pode ter certeza, eu conheço meu corpo muito mais do que você. – "Por enquanto". Não escondi a expressão maliciosa, mas ela ignorou.

–Tá, que seja, seu yankee. – Murmurou, voltando a comer a comida colorida de seu obento. Peguei o meu e imitei o ato.

–Então, podemos ter uma conversa normal de pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer? – Sorri, brincalhão.

–Claro. – Ela parecia ainda estar "encucada", então tratei de mudar o assunto. – Você mora aqui há quanto tempo, Rukia?

–Desde que nasci. – Ela respondeu, despreocupada. – Você está gostando daqui?

–Ainda não tive tempo de conhecer a cidade. Aliás, mal conheço o colégio, ele é grande. – Respondi. Rukia levantou o olhar, interessada.

–Se quiser, eu lhe mostro o colégio, pelo menos. – Sua voz era um pouco fria, mas... Calorosa ao mesmo tempo.

Você pode estar se perguntando, "Como assim, é fria e calorosa ao mesmo tempo?". Pois a minha resposta é simples:

Não tente entender o modo como percebo as coisas. Com certeza, é diferente do modo com que a maioria vê o mundo.

–Claro, eu adoraria! – Sorri amigavelmente. Não, fingir não me cansa, me dá uma certa sensação de poder. Manipular é interessante. – Mas então, você mora aqui desde que nasceu... Isso significa o quê, uns quinze anos? – Sorri de maneira melancólica. – Acho que nunca passei mais do que cinco em alguma cidade.

–Sério? Que pena. Bem, eu até gosto dessa sensação de estabilidade, mas eu bem que gostaria de viajar. Fazer um intercâmbio, ir para algum país exótico ao qual eu nunca tenha ido antes... Acho que seria incrível, não é?

Opa.

–Mas isso... Parece difícil, não? Quero dizer, ficar longe da família, longe de todos que você conhece, morando com um bando de desconhecidos... – Comentei, como quem não quer nada.

–Ah, eu não me importo com isso.

–Mas não é perigoso, morar em uma casa com pessoas que você nunca viu antes?

–Bem... Mesmo que seja, ainda acho que vale a pena, eu diria. – Respondeu ela.

Disposta a correr riscos: _check._ Sorri internamente por já ter conseguido pelo menos um resquício de uma das características assim, tão cedo. Ela voltou a falar:

–Mudando de assunto, eu estava pensando... Você parece ser tão mais velho. Você tem quantos anos?

Eu dei uma risada.

–Mais velho? Eu não estaria na sua turma se fosse "tão mais velho". Eu tenho quinze, oras. Você também, não é?

–Sim. – Ela olhou para o céu, desligada. Acho que esqueceu que eu estava ali. – Três anos...

-O quê? – Perguntei, interessado. Qualquer informação era importante.

-Hum? – Ela se virou para mim, como se não entendesse. A expressão confusa parecia verdadeira. – "O quê" o quê?

-Você falou "três anos". – Informei, estranhando.

-Não, não falei. – Rukia me olhava ainda mais confusa, cheia de uma certa verdade na voz.

-Sim, você falou. – Afirmei, minhas sobrancelhas unidas em uma só.

-Não, se eu tivesse falado, eu saberia. – Olhou-me cética. – Endoidou?

Certo. Mas que merda é essa, agora?

-Rukia, você está bem? – Aproximei meu rosto do dela, tentando encontrar algum traço de mentira. Nada, ela apenas me encarava séria.

-Estou ótima. – Retrucou, seca.

Se eu continuasse assim, iria deixá-la com raiva.

-Certo, acho que ouvi coisas. – Falei, totalmente convincente, desistindo.

-Hum. – Ela fechou o obento, e eu repeti o ato. – Quer que eu lhe mostre a escola agora?

-Claro, seria ótimo! – E assim, levantamos, começando a caminhar pela enorme escola.

* * *

-Ichigo's POV-

Inicialmente, ela me mostrou o exterior.

-Aqui, como deve ter percebido, é o pátio. Os alunos costumam vir aqui na hora do almoço pra jogar conversa fora. – Caminhamos pelo belo local, que era cheio de árvores em seus arredores.

-Aqui é a quadra de vôlei. – Mostrou uma quadra enorme e que evidenciava o que ela tinha falado.

Andamos mais um pouco, e logo veio outra quadra.

-Aqui é a de basquete. – Andamos mais, e já tinha outra.

-De futebol. – Mais uma vez, em pouco tempo, veio outra quadra.

-Aqui é a de tênis.

Céus, quantas quadras tem aqui?

-Essa é de handebol.

-Tá, Rukia, chega de quadras, por favor. – Falei, enjoado, e ela riu.

-Certo.

Andamos mais, e encontramos uma piscina olímpica, com uma lanchonete do lado e vários quiosques. Parecia um clube.

-A piscina principal. – Anunciou, e parou por alguns instantes. – Uma vez, aconteceu de uma garota cair aqui e morrer afogada. Outra garota, que estava junto, mesmo sem saber nadar, tentou ajudá-la, mas não conseguiu. Por pouco, a segunda garota não morreu também.

Sua expressão era melancólica.

-Por acaso, a segunda garota seria você? – Perguntei, um tom de voz cheio de (falsa) compaixão.

-Sim. – Respondeu seca, e logo continuou a andar.

Depois de me mostrar parte de todo o enorme exterior, finalmente entramos.

Rukia me mostrou as milhares de salas. Salas de clubes, de aulas, de tudo.

-Esse é o atelier de fotografia... Esse é o de escultura... Esse é o de pintura... – Ela me apontava as salas, e eu apenas observava-as por questão de segundos.

Céus, pra quê tanta frescura?

-Essa aqui é a de música... – Continuou, e eu parei para observar a sala.

Era grande, como todas as outras, e possuía vários instrumentos.

Flautas, oboés, clarinetes, violões, violoncelos, violinos, guitarras, baterias, baixos, pianos, harpas e vários outros.

Demorei-me observando o imenso aposento.

-O que foi, Ichigo? – Rukia voltara, olhando curiosamente para mim.

-Nada, nada. A sala tem instrumentos suficientes para uma orquestra pequena, hein? – Perguntei, uma expressão levemente surpresa. – E uma bandinha de rock também.

Ela sorriu de leve.

-É. Aqui a aula de música é obrigatória. Aliás, esse ano será nos dias de sexta-feira. – Anunciou, o mesmo pequeno sorriso em sua face pálida.

-Huh... – Analisei durante mais alguns instantes a sala.

-Você toca alguma coisa? – Rukia olhou-me cética. – Se bem que você não tem cara de quem toca instrumento musical algum... Ou melhor, você tem cara de que tocaria guitarra ou algo de rock. Melhor ainda, algo punk, pra combinar com você. – Sorriu a garota sarcasticamente.

Fingi que não tinha ouvido o último comentário.

-Eu toco todos os instrumentos que estão nessa sala. – Olhei-a de modo frio, e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Hã? – Ela pareceu não ter acreditado no que ouviu. Provavelmente não acreditou.

-Eu. Toco. Todos. Os. Instrumentos. Que. Estão. Nessa. Sala. – Repeti, lentamente, como se ela fosse burra demais para entender caso eu falasse rápido.

-Mas... Mas... – Sua expressão surpresa era divertida, eu tenho que admitir. – Como assim? Deve ter mais de 20 tipos de instrumentos diferentes! – Argumentou, com o cenho franzido. – Você tem 15 anos! Como conseguiu aprender tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo?

Sorri, mas não um sorriso doce. Um sorriso de certo modo maldoso.

-Algumas pessoas têm mais facilidade com certas coisas. – Falei, e ela bufou. Dessa vez, eu sorri docemente. – Mas eu só toco bem, mesmo, alguns. Os outros, eu só enrolo.

Ela riu.

-Como você consegue enrolar quanto a tocar música?

Eu ri também.

-Eu consigo enrolar qualquer coisa. Eu não estudo, por exemplo. – Levantei as sobrancelhas, em um ato de desleixo. A baixinha me repreendeu com o olhar.

-Pois devia. E, se não estuda, como passou aqui? – Olhou-me cética mais uma vez.

Para entrar nesse colégio, além de ser rico, tem que fazer uma prova. Quanta frescura, não?

-Passando. – Abaixei-me até nossos rostos ficarem em mesmo nível. – Se você tiver boas notas durante o ano e absorver o conteúdo, não vai precisar se matar de estudar em casa, baixinha. – A ponta de meu dedo indicador empurrou a testa dela levemente, e Rukia olhou-me emburrada.

-Desculpa se eu não sou um gênio que decora tudo só de ver o professor falar. – Resmungou, sarcástica.

-Não é preciso ser gênio. É só saber se concentrar. E filtrar o que é importante, já que a maioria das aulas é ocupada com informações inúteis ou assuntos "nada a ver".

Ela pareceu curiosa.

-Vou tentar. Ah, e você não parece ser alguém que consegue se concentrar em aulas.

Olhei-a com certa raiva e desdém.

-Nossa, que idéia maravilhosa você tem de mim, hein? Nunca pareço nada de bom.

-A culpa não é minha. – Virou-se, displicente. Começou a numerar, com os dedos, cada 'tópico'. – Você tem cabelo esquisito, uma cara mal-humorada, e eu vi que você não estava prestando atenção à última aula hoje.

Levantei levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não estava prestando atenção?

-Não. Estava olhando pela janela. Ah, e estava batucando alguma coisa idiota, mas com ritmo.

Estreitei meu olhar, involuntariamente.

-Puta que pariu, mas você é uma boa observadora, hein? – Reclamei, exasperado.

Rukia sorriu maliciosa, e levantou mais um dedo.

-E, pelo jeito, fala palavrão.

Aaargh, eu vou matá-la, é sério. Essa pirralha está me estressando.

Isso foi o que eu pensei, claro. Nunca falaria isso para ela. Ao contrário, eu sorri.

-Mas a maioria dos adolescentes fala.

-Não, não, mocinho. A maioria dos adolescentes plebeus fala. Adolescentes ricos têm classe e não falam. – Levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. – Seus pais nunca te ensinaram isso? Não conheço nenhum aluno daqui que fale, pelo menos.

Porra.

-Ah, sim, claro... – Sorri sem-graça. – Desculpe-me, às vezes eu cometo esses deslizes...

Rukia franziu o cenho.

-Você é estranho.

-Huh?

-Por que às vezes você fala como vagabundo, às vezes como uma pessoa de outra época?

Urgh. Merda.

-Ah... Minha mãe costumava ser uma pessoa fina, ela me ensinou a falar desse modo mais antigo. Já meu pai, não está nem aí, apesar de rico, e fala palavras de baixo calão mesmo.

-Aaah, tá. – Novamente, ela sorriu. - Então, vamos? Ainda tenho um colégio enorme para lhe mostrar!

-Claro, vamos! – Respondi, mas nem um pouco interessado.

Enquanto andávamos, eu analisava cada trejeito, cada fala... Seria necessário para o relatório.

**Kuchiki Rukia, 15.**

**Observadora, séria, teimosa. Irrita-se com facilidade. Possui uma estranha amnésia com relação a fatos recentes. Muda de humor com facilidade. Disposta a correr riscos. Nenhuma informação adquirida sobre a família. Nenhuma informação adquirida sobre possíveis estilos de luta. Nenhuma informação adquirida sobre planos para o futuro. Nada que indique uma atitude de "serva" ou de uma pessoa inferior.**

**Fim do primeiro relatório.**


End file.
